Admiration, Love, Hate, and Redemption
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Hibari admires Haruka, but after her confession backfires, Hibari plans for revenge on Haruka. But...will it be worth it? Dedicated to Major Mike Powell III


**Admiration, Love, Hate, and Redemption**

 **Pairing: Haruka x Hibari**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters, except for my many female OCs.**

Scattered paper falls in front of Hibari's eyes. After reading the letter out loud in front of the whole student council. She is not only embarrassed, but also surprised that the student council president, Haruka, the girl she fell in love with, is disgusted with her. Saying that love between both of them are not connected. She has nothing in common with the flower eyed girl.

 _Why?_ is all Hibari is thinking right now. _Why did this have to happen?_

 ****Hours Earlier****

The third year of Hanzo Girl's Academy, Haruka, is the top student and student council president. Every girl admires and adores her every time she walks by. Right now, they greet her with their pleasant "Good Morning" and such. Haruka would greet them back with a beautiful smile, making most of the girls swoon. Hibari stands with the crowd as well.

"Hibari-chan, Hibari-chan~!" Hibari's friend, Asuka says. "Isn't Haruka-san the coolest girl, ever? I mean, look at her! She has the perfect grades, excellent in sports and is even in the student council! Goodness, she's like a goddess!"

Hibari blushes as she just nods her head. It's a little hard for her to respond to this since she's very shy. Asuka puts her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Oh, yeah! You're in the student council, too, aren't you, Hibari-chan? It must be nice working together with Haruka-san~"

Hibari turns toward Asuka and nods. "Oh, yes! Haruka-san is truly amazing!"

The shy pinkette has admired the honey-blonde since she started her first year of high school. She holds strong feelings for her right after she heard her speech at the entrance ceremony. She sees Haruka as a hard-working girl and is considerate of the students. Hibari decided to join the student council to get closer to Haruka and get to know her better. From there, her admiration turned to love. She is in love with the student council president. That feeling is kept inside her, but knowing that she didn't want it go to waste once Haruka graduates, Hibari decided to write a love letter for the first time. Since joining the student council, she has been secretly following Haruka to know where her shoe locker is. When no one was around, Hibari snuck her love letter inside, hoping to hear a reply from the beautiful girl.

However…her plan backfired. In the next student council meeting, Haruka has a concerned expression on her face.

"Lately, there has been cases where students have been putting strange paper in their shoe lockers," Haruka says.

Hibari can feel her body shake in fear. Guilt starts to rise quickly while listening to every word the student council president is saying. She then holds up the same exact letter that the pinkette wrote.

"Just what is this?" the honey blonde says. "This is absurd. A love letter?"

As she proceeds to open it up, Hibari feels more and more nervous and scared than ever. Her face is very red from embarrassment that she couldn't look at the honey blonde in the eye at the moment. Her heart is pounding hard at the moment Haruka reads the letter…in front of everyone. She can now feel sweat coming from her face and hands as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. Haruka is reading what she wrote with her heart and now that it's been revealed, she doesn't know what to do. But fortunately, Haruka has never said the sender's name. Instead, she tears the letter up with a giggle.

"What a fool," she says. "To think someone like this wrote it, they didn't even think about how I felt."

Every girl around her is whispering comments. Hibri just wants to crawl in a hole right now and never come out. She clenches her fists on her skirt, feeling that everyone is thinking that the letter she worked so hard to write is a joke when it isn't.

"Don't you think so?" Haruka says. "Hibari-san?"

The pinkette quickly stands up. She can clearly see a bit of a smirk on the honey blonde's face, but she can care less about that right now.

"Y-yes!" Hibari quickly answers. "S-someone….putting trash in someone's shoe locker…I think only the worst person would do that."

 ****Later****

The rest of the student council leaves as soon as the meeting ends, but Hibari decides to stay a bit longer. She rests her head on a desk in an empty classroom, thinking about what happened earlier. She feels so embarrassed right now that she doesn't know what to do at this point. With a long sigh, she closes her eyes….for the moment.

"Ara…I thought you would be here…" Haruka's voice gets Hibari to stand up immediately. "Miss Shoe Locker Culprit~"

"H-Haruka-san!?" Hibari squeaks.

She can see that about 4 girls are around Haruka with smiles on their faces, just drooling in satisfaction. The pinkette just turns and leaves but Haruka grabs her shoulder.

"You think you can get away?" the honey blonde says. "I'm going expose this little incident on the internet."

Hibari swiftly turns toward the president. "N-no way! Please don't!"

Haruka whips out her smart phone. "Here. The student academy webpage. I'll post that letter and boom, everyone will know about it."

"H-how could you?" the pinkette says.

The honey blonde just giggles. "You say that you love me…but in reality…it's all a lie."

"Eh?"

Haruka leans closer to her. "You mistook admiration for love. It's silly for you to love me."

"N-no!" Hibari objects. "I really…do love you, Haruka-san!"

Haruka scoffs. "You disgust me."

The pinkette drops to her knees with her body trembling. _Impossible…_ Hibari thinks. _I really…love Haruka-san…from the bottom of my heart. But she's…rejecting me with an attitude like that?_

"Fufu~!" Haruka giggles. "Relax, Hibari-chan. I'll teach you a charm these girls have~"

At that moment, two of the girls tear Hibari's uniform, exposing her large, jiggling breasts.

"NOOOOO!" Hibari screams as two of the girls grope her breasts. "Please….don't…don't tease them like that…."

"Ehehe~!" Girl #1 giggles as she fondles one of her breasts, taking two fingers and pinching her nipples. "This cutie may be very shy, but dang, she has these huge knockers~!"

"I agree!" Girl #2 says. "They're so huge that it sticks to the palm of my hand!"

Haruka comes over to tip Hibari's chin to her level. "Fufu~! Oh, my! You have such cute breasts that it's worth teasing, Hibari-chan~!"

"D-don't say something like that!" Hibari cries.

"Ohhh, you're really sensitive~" Girl #1 says.

"Even down here?" Girl #3 says as she spreads out her legs and lifting up her skirt, revealing her pink panties. "Wow…they're wet already~!" She takes two fingers and rubs them against her wet panties.

"No! Don't…rub them like that!" Hibari screams.

The girls push her down on the floor and takes off her panties. They then proceed to dive in and play with her body a bit longer. Two of the same girls fondling her breasts while the third one digs her fingers inside her womanhood, moving them around inside her vaginal walls. Hibari lets out cries of whimpers and moans while being touched like that.

"Her juices are dripping~" Girl #3 says. "She seems to be enjoying this a lot~"

"N-not there!" Hibari cries as the girl touches her clitoris. "No…your fingers…are further down…inside meeee….haaaah…aaah!"

She cannot hold it back any longer and reaches her climax, releasing love juices all over the girl's hand. While pulling it away, Girl #4 is urging to give it a try.

"Can I make love to her now?" she says. "I can't wait any longer!"

Haruka gestures her hand towards the pinkette. "Go right ahead. You've been very patient, my dear~"

"Oh, finally!" Girl #4 immediately takes off her panties and spreads out her legs to make her own womanhood come in contact with Hibari's.

"N-no…wait…" Hibari whimpers. "This is…my first time…"

Haruka leans down to her level and tips her chin. "Is that so~? If that's the case, I'll make sure this is your first time~" She nods to the girls who dive in to touch the rest of her body, taking whatever is open for them.

"NOOOOOO!" Hibari screams as Girl #4 moves her hips, making their pussies rub against each other. "Gentle…please be gentle…"

"I am," Girl #4 says with a smile. "Don't worry, Hibari-san. I'm not doing anything too serious and neither are the other girls."

"B-but…" Hibari manages to open her eyes to look around her.

The rest of the girls are fondling her breasts while rubbing their hands against her back and giving kisses to her neck, cheek and lips every now and then. Hibari can do nothing at this point as all 4 girls have a great time fondling with her body while Haruka watches in satisfaction. Every grope, every lick and every kiss the girls give her, Hibari takes it all even though she doesn't want to. All she can think about is how she loves Haruka. How she admired and loved the honey blonde and now this is how she repays her after writing that letter? Her thoughts are interrupted from the girls reaching their limit soon, or at least one of them.

"I'm going to cum, Hibari-san!" the girl in front of her cries. "I'm cumming!"

And then, it's done. Letting out a flood of juices, both of them arch their backs, screaming in pleasure with the other girls climaxing as well from masturbating while touching Hibari. Haruka just stands there, grinning.

"I want a turn now!" Girl #2 says, raising her hand. "I didn't get a chance to get her pussy!"

"I'm next after her!" Girl #3 says.

"Y-you're still going…ah!" Hibari whimpers as she is flipped on her belly and having her butt raised high.

Girl #1 licks her lips in satisfaction. "Well this is a nice opening! I'll be taking this butt hole if you're taking that hole as well~!"

"Go right ahead~" Girl #2 says.

"Alright!" Girl #1 dives in and digs her finger inside her butt hole and starts to stir around like stirring soup on a stove.

Girl #3 and #4 go in and fondle her large breasts, squeezing, kneading, sucking and licking them. Girl #2 buries her face between her legs, licking, sucking and kissing her pussy with Girl #1 doing the same, inserting her tongue inside as soon as she pulls her finger away. Hibari continues to let out cries of whimpers and moans from each touch from the girls. However, it makes Hibari reach her limit even sooner. She climaxes with love juices squirting all over. The girls pull away, smiling in satisfaction, having no regrets.

For the next few days, the 4 girls would make love to HIbari, having their turn to do whatever they want to her body. Hibari would just take it all and not even do anything to them for Haruka will expose the letter in front of the whole school if she resisted. She's been touched by them every afternoon after school just for their satisfaction. However, there is one thing Hibari noticed one day while the girls were done making love. As she was lying on the floor, she noticed that Haruka's crotch was dripping wet for some reason. She doesn't know why, but curiosity takes over once the girls were done making love. She soon found herself following Haruka home without being noticed.

However, it's not "home" that Haruka is going to. Instead, she goes to an empty tool shed behind the school. Hibari quietly follows her and hides while taking a little peek, just to see the honey blonde go inside, leaving the door just a crack open. This gives Hibari a chance to look through the crack. And what she sees is something very unusual. Smiling a secret smile, she goes to her own home that night. Taking out her smart phone, she dials the president's number.

"Haruka-san…" she says. "Please accept my love letter."

 ****Next Day****

On a rainy day, Haruka walks past the school gates, greeting everyone like usual. But to her surprise, everyone seems to be scowling at her as she walks by, which is very strange to her.

 _Why is…everyone acting this way?_ she thinks. _Maybe it's because of the rain? Depressed because of the weather? It has to be!_

Once she enters the school, she hears a familiar voice greet her with a "Good morning, Haruka-san."

"Ah…good mor-" Before she can finish, Haruka sees Hibari stand there with a smile on her face for some reason. "Hibari-san?" She shakes her head roughly and walks past her. "Just be sure to come to the student council with those collected documents today."

Hibari doesn't reply. Haruka bites her lip as she flips her hair.

 _What's with her?_ she thinks. _I'm sure she's being sarcastic with me. That smile just proves it!_

 ****Student Council****

"So on the next agenda," Haruka says. "Is there anything?" She sees the pinkette raise her hand. "Yes, Hibari-san?"

Hibari stands up and clears her throat. "Lately, there have been some students who have been indulging themselves with lewd acts inside places they shouldn't be. And among those places…is the toolshed."

Haruka gasps in surprise. She knows that Hibari's eyes are looking directly at her, even though she's speaking to everyone.

"However," Hibari continues. "That's just a rumor. Students have a main occupation and that's to strive in their studies. I think that's a case that must be urgently dealt with. What do you think, President?"

Haruka clenches her fists while biting her lip. _How!? Who told her this!? Or rather…how in the world does she know about all this!? I…I need to change the subject!_ She claps her hands to quiet everyone down who are whispering comments to one another. "Okay, okay, everyone! Settle down." She turns to Hibari. "I understand, Hibari-san. The only thing we can do to handle this is increase the patrol after school."

Hibari nods. "Okay. Thank you."

As she sits back down, Haruka stares daggers at the flower eyed girl. _What in the world is she planning? Surely this girl isn't serious…is she?_

 ****Later****

SLAM!

Haruka slams her hand against the wall. "You're being rather cheeky today. Trying to agitate me? Don't you know your own place?"

Hibari just smiles. "Aren't YOU the one…who doesn't know your place…Haruka-san?"

"Huh?" In an instant, the same exact 4 girls that have been ravaging Hibari now has Haruka surrounded. One of them covers her mouth while the other girl gropes her breasts. "H-hey…why are you all acting…like this!?"

Girl #2 gently traces her hands on her exposed thighs. "Ohhhh, your skin is soooo soft and smooth~"

"I'm going to report someone for this!" Haruka shouts.

"If you do that, I'll show them how much of a pervert you are, Haruka-san," Hibari says.

Haruka glares at the pinkette. "You! What did you do!?"

"Fufu. Why don't you ask yourself that?"

At that moment, Girl #2 raises Haruka's skirt, revealing her white wet panties. "Woooow! You're totally wet down there~!"

HIbari comes closer toward the honey blonde. "Oh, my~! Could it be that you wanted to masturbate while watching me get ravaged by these girls?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Haruka tries to deny it. "I wouldn't do that!" She turns toward the girls. "Anyways, YOU girls should be ravaging that pink haired girl!"

The 4 girls ignore her as they continue admiring Haruka's magnificent body. Girl #3 grabs her butt cheeks and gropes them with a smile.

"Stop touching my behind!" Haruka shouts. "Do that girl like usual! If you do, I'll forgive you for this!"

"Heh, still trying to call the shots?" Girl #3 says.

"Oh, man!" Girl #4 says. "I'm getting turned on!"

Girl #3 removes her panties and buries her face between her legs to get a good lick while Girl #4 goes for her butt hole. Girl #1 and Girl #2 go for each of her breast, groping it first, then squeezing and then sucking on her nipples.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" Haruka says. "Stop this right now!"

The other girls ignore her as they continue fondling her breasts and having a taste of her butt and pussy. Girl #3 sticks both fingers inside her wet womanhood, making Haruka let out a loud moan.

"Why…! Why is this happening!?" the honey blonde cries.

"Fufu~! You don't remember?" Hibari whips out her smartphone and holds it towards Haruka's face. There is a photo of Haruka masturbating inside the toolshed. "Wh-what!? What is this!?"

Hibari pulls it away with a smile. "I just happened to see it. After I was ravaged again and again, it looked like you secluded yourself in the toolshed to masturbate. I wanted everyone to know this too. That's why I submitted this to the website as well~"

"S-so that's why…everyone's acting weird…because of you!?" Haruka growls.

"Hey, hey, Haruka-san!" Girl #3 says. "Focus on me eating away at your pussy!"

"Oh her butt hole is so tight around my finger!" Girl #4 says.

Hibari just stands there and watches in satisfaction. "Oh, my~! Being in agony makes you so marvelous, Haruka-san~"

"No….you're acting weird!" Haruka groans as the girls keep on touching her.

"You're the one who's acting weird," Hibari counters. "The pervert who got aroused from me, the girl who confessed to you, getting raped like that."

"I would never…do that!" Haruka protests. "Wait..don't tell me…"

"That's right," the pinkette says. "When I showed these girls the picture, they were more than willing to work with me."

"You fools…you betrayed me!" the honey blonde shouts.

"Hey, we're not going to get bossed around forever, you know," Girl #1 says, taking her cheek to turn her way. "In fact, we all thought about how much we wanted to make love to this president."

"I'll never forgive you for this!" Haruka says.

The two girls push her down on the floor with Girl #3 diving in to get some more of her pussy.

"Really? The same goes for us," Girl #3 says. "You acting all haughty and working us like dogs."

"St-stop it…" Haruka whimpers.

The girls quickly flip her over, having her butt raised high so that all of them have a chance to touch a certain area, only they rotate. Girl #1 gets the pussy while Girl #2 gets the butt hole while Girl #3 and 4 get both of her breasts. Haruka lets out whimpers and moans as they go. Girl #2 gropes and sometimes slaps her butt with her finger inside her butt hole, stirring it like ladle in soup. Hibari watches and giggles.

"You're a much bigger pervert than I expected~" she says.

"That's…that's not true!" Haruka manages to say, facing Hibari while gritting her teeth. "I'm not like that at all!"

"Sure, sure you are~" Hibari says. "But having all these girls touching you in all places. The truth is that you wanted to be touched by them and that's why you were masturbating in that toolshed~? Is that how it is~?"

"That's so not it!" the honey blonde denies.

Hibari shakes her head. "You disgust me."

Haruka gasps at her words, but Girl #3 takes her cheek to turn her way and kisses her passionately while still groping her breast. Tongues meet and caress one another as soft moans are heard from both of them while the other two girls are busy fingering both holes from behind.

 _She's right…_ Haruka thinks. _I WAS envious. This feels…so good!i_

"Yes!" the honey blonde moans. "Ohhhhhh, yes! Please, touch me more! It feels like heaven!"

"Want more~?" Girl #3 says as she licks and sucks on her pussy. "We'll give you everything we got!"

"Right!" The rest of the girls say in unison and go at it, this time more intensely than before.

Haruka just takes it all with a smile on her face, smooching back and forth with Girls #1 and 2 every once in a while. This goes on and on until Haruka is reaching her limit. Haruka tries to hold back for a bit longer to give the girls a chance to finish it off and so they did. Girl #3 sucks, licks and just buries her face between her legs, inserting her tongue inside, stirring it inside her vaginal walls. Haruka moans happily, practically shaking her butt side to side since she cannot take it anymore and is reaching her limit sooner than before. And then…she lets it out. Screaming in pleasure, she arches her back with a wide smile on her face, squirting out an insane amount of love juices on Girl #3's face. The other girls pull away to have a share of the love juices while Haruka collapses, panting in exhaustion. Hibari walks over and leans down to her level.

"Pretty good looking expression you have there~" she says. "But…this is just the beginning…Haruka-san. We have much more in store for you."

 ****Next Day****

"Haaaah…aahhhhh…oh, yes!" Haruka moans as she is inside a large bathroom stall, getting screwed from behind by a long black haired girl with a strap-on. The dildo is pink with bumps all around it and the girl is thrusting good and hard inside her pussy. "Yes! Thrust it in me more! I LOVE it!"

"President, you're so tight inside~" the girl says. "It makes me want to ravage you more!"

"Please do it!" Haruka cries. "I want to feel good more~!"

"With pleasure~!"

The girl thrusts faster and harder than before, making Haruka cry out in pleasure louder and happier. However, it only makes the honey blonde reach her limit a lot sooner and climaxes before 10 minutes even passes. Her arms give in and slumps on the floor, panting in exhaustion. The raven haired girl backs away, sighing with bliss as she wipes the sweat off her forehead. She then takes off the strap on and hangs it next to some other sex toys for any girl to use after cleaning it.

"Good job," Hibari says after the girl leaves. "You did very well." She enters the bathroom and approaches the honey blonde, crossing her arms under her large buxom. "Well? How does it feel, Haruka-san? Having the girls treat you as their plaything?"

Haruka doesn't respond as she just stares at the flower eyed girl.

"I was hurt and betrayed, Haruka-san," Hibari says. "My admiration for you turned to hate. But…that itself won't be enough to satisfy me." She walks towards her, leans down to her level to caress her cheek. "They say that hatred and love are the same. It's the truth."

Haruka is not fazed in the slightest at Hibari's words. "Say what you want, Hibari-chan. But honestly…I'm used to this. It feels quite good. How about you join me too~?"

This makes Hibari angry and grabs her by the collar. "You're just a magnet for those girls! They admire you left and right and that's why they want to touch you so badly! That's why YOU want to be touched! Isn't that right?"

Haruka doesn't respond. Hibari lets go of her as she hears footsteps coming toward her. A girl with blue long hair tied in a twin braids with glasses stands nervously, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Ummm…well….I've always…liked you…Haruka-san," she says, shyly. "S-so…may I…make love to you?"

Hibari turns to leave, but slightly turns her head. "She's the next girl for you to make love. Have fun while it lasts."

Haruka grins as she approaches the braided girl. "My, my, dearie~! Look how adorable you are~" In an instant, she caresses her cheek and kisses her passionately without hesitation.

"Wow~!" the braided girl says. "My very first kiss…is with Haruka-san~!"

"Fufu~" Haruka giggles as she lowers her hand to touch the girl's wet panties. "Oh, my~! You're THIS wet from just a kiss~? You must really like it, sweetie~"

"Ah…oh, Haruka-san!" The braided girl says. "M-may I~?"

Haruka nods as she gestures her hand towards some sex toys by the wall. "Be free to take whichever you want, miss. I want you to give me everything you got~"

With another passionate kiss, the braided girl nods as she grabs onto a strap on that has a double sided dildo. It may feel a bit weird for her, but she'll do anything to satisfy the student council president. She gently sets Haruka down on the toilet seat, inserts one side inside her pussy while the other side is all snug inside the braided girl's pussy. She inserts it inside and both of them have a great time feeling good together.

"Ahhhhh~!" Haruka says happily. "Ohhhhh…ohhh, yes! Thrust it in me more! Ahhhhh, that's the spot! You really know how to make a woman happy! Ahhhh~!"

Hibari stands outside of the bathroom, hearing Haruka's cries of pleasure. She clenches her fists in anger while her long bangs hide her expression.

 _What is this!?_ she thinks. _Her body and heart are being violated and yet. If this keeps up, my hatred won't calm down!_

She doesn't know why she's feeling this way, but she cannot let this go as simple as this, at least for her.

 ****Next Day****

"Everyone, thanks for gathering," Haruka says as she sits on the bench inside the girl's locker room. She is wearing white lingerie with white stockings with frills along with garter straps attached to a garter belt wrapped around her waist. "I'm your student council president, Haruka. Today, I'm praising the girls' swim team for their amazing victory at the competition last night. I'm going to serve as everyone's sex slave on this day."

The girls on the swim team were dumbfounded by this.

"Wait, what the meaning of this?" one girl asks.

"Didn't you hear the rumors?" another says. "How the president is willingly making love with other girls? Today is a special service. You can freely be affectionate with her."

"But if someone finds out…"

Haruka stands up and caresses a beautiful girl with long dark blue hair by the cheek. "Team captain. Have you always looked at me this way~?" She playfully scratches under her chin and traces her finger down toward her large breasts and down between her legs. "Oh~? What's the matter, darling~? Getting wet already?" She nibbles on her earlobe. "It's okay. Everyone here can make love to me. You're the leader, so isn't it your job to lead your team to do the same?"

This makes every girl dive toward the honey blonde with happy smiles on their faces. They remove Haruka's bra, exposing her large jiggling breasts and each and every one of them touch her in every sensitive area they could find. Some of them argue about who's going to touch her next, but Haruka's reassuring smile tells them that they can be patient and for right now, they can masturbate while watching all this until they get their turn.

While everyone is enjoying their time with Haruka, Hibari stands by the wall, watching all this with a grin.

 _This is it,_ she thinks. _After all this, she'll be ridiculed. She'll be all alone. How does it feel, Haruka-san? My revenge will finally come to an end…_

Just then, she can feel something wet roll down her cheek. She raises her hand to notice endless tears dripping down from her eyes.

 _E-eh!? Wh-why am I crying? Aren't these…the results I wished for? To get my revenge on Haruka-san?_

She looks over to see the honey blonde getting groped from two girls while the other two practically "eat" away at her pussy and butt hole.

 _No…this isn't the end I wished for!_ Hibari thinks. She sees the satisfied smile on Haruka's face as she gets ravaged by each and every girl in different positions. _I…I only wanted to pull a little prank on Haruka-san. But…pretty soon, Haruka-san will go somewhere….somewhere far away. I don't…want this at all!_

Haruka puts her hands on the lockers as the next two girls get a taste of her pussy and butt hole.

 _It's clear now. The only one who was lonely…the only one who was by herself…was me._

"What's wrong, Hibari-chan?" Haruka asks, snapping the pinkette out of her thoughts. "You're fidgeting." She extends her hand out to her. "Do you want to feel good together?"

Hibari grits her teeth, trying hard to hold back the tears, but to no avail. She takes a step forward as the endless tears keep on coming. "I…I…I LOVE YOU HARUKA-SAN!"

Haruka and the rest stop what they are doing, stunned by this.

"I've…never felt this way before!" Hibari continues. "It isn't like when I admired you! The inside of my heart is warm and beating! I hated you, but…it felt like you'll go somewhere far away. And I….I can't take that at all! I want to say our good mornings again, work with you at the student council and study together! Up until now…I want Haruka-san closer to me! I want to feel you too!" The pinkette buries her head in her hands. "I know I can't take back what I did to you up until now…but…but….!"

It is then that the honey blonde approaches her and embraces her, much to the flower eyed girl's surprise.

"It's okay," Haruka says softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I wanted to thank you for giving me such wonderful experience." She raises her hand to caress and wipe away the tears with her thumb. "Besides, you were the one that said hatred and love are similar."

Hibari smiles happily and hugs the honey blonde. "Haruka-san!"

By that time, the girls on the swim team decide to make love to both Haruka and Hibari. And that's just what they do. Grabbing some sex toys Haruka brought along earlier, they take turns thrusting dildos and vibrators inside their pussies and using the vibrators on their breasts and other sensitive areas as they go. One girl thrusts a double sided dildo inside Haruka while the other girl, who also has a black strap on, thrusts her dildo inside Hibari. The other girls kiss them both passionately while groping, sucking and licking on their large breasts while holding large vibrators and going up and down on their breasts to make them feel good even more. The girls who are waiting their turn masturbate to this lovely scene until they are up next and then take hold of some sex toys to make Haruka and Hibari feel good. Over and over and all around, the girls enjoy their time with both Haruka and Hibari, making love to them, kissing them and touching their sensitive areas. And Haruka and Hibari take them all with smiles on their faces, climaxing every now and then, signaling for the next group to make love to them. During one moment, after climaxing, they face each other and kiss each other passionately while two girls have vibrators activating and touching their pussies. Haruka and Hibari moan through the kissing, but still have the strength to stand and kiss at the same time. The girls on the swim team continue making love with Haruka and Hibari, enjoying it more than earlier. It is then that they reach their limit once again and this time, they want this to end with a bang. All the girls touch every area they could find, feeling their breasts, and both holes. And then, Haruka and Hibari climax one last time, squirting a flood of love juices. All the girls from the swim team lay back, panting, but with smiles on their faces. Haruka and Hibari lie on the floor, panting hard in exhaustion, but they manage to hold each other's hand with wide smiles on their faces. They were able to feel good together and that makes them very happy.

 ****Next Day****

"Congratulations!" the girls of the student council say in unison.

"Wow!" Hibari says as she accepts a bouquet of flowers from Haruka. "This is…"

"A present for you to become the next student council president," Haruka replies with a smile.

"Ah…Haruka-san…thank you!"

Even though Hibari became the next president, nothing else has changed. Except that both Haruka and her send a photo of them in sexy lingerie with a text message to some girls saying, **"Please accept our Love Letter"**

* * *

 **A/N: This is for you, Mikey-kun. For being such a good friend, helper and sempai to me. Thank you so much for being my friend for a good 3 years since we met. I'm very grateful. Really.**

 **Everyone else, please give out long and detailed reviews if you liked this. No one words like "lov" or one liners like "great job" or anything like that. That won't do at all.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
